War on Earth
by Lunar Cadet
Summary: The chain reaction of events started for them over 10,000 years ago, when the Crown Princess died for her family and continued when they were reborn. Now it's a question of life and death, as they fight against the main force responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium. REWRITE OF SAILOR MOON PHOENIX BOOK 1: BATTLE AGAINST BERYL.
1. Prologue

Summary: The chain reaction of events started for them over 10,000 years ago, when the Crown Princess died for her family and continued when they were reborn. Now it's a question of life and death, as they fight against the main force responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium. It is now to the point of where Luna and Artemis have managed to find three of the inner scouts alongside one of the Royal members of Earth, Prince Endymion, dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

It is now in the present, where three years have passed since Tokyo has fallen to Beryl's reign of terror, and the group of four have decided to leave to go to another country, Darien's own place of birth. There, they find out all sorts of secrets as they meet up with Darien's family and in-laws, including making new allies. Will the scouts win this war or will they die trying? And will Earth suffer the same fate as the Silver Millennium did? FIND OUT in the adventurous story!

A.N: This will be the overhauled version of Sailor Moon Phoenix Book 1: Battle Against Beryl, with major differences as I believe I wrote that story a couple of years back. Once again, I would LOVE to hear your input, and hope to be back with the next chapter soon :)

Welcome lovely readers, to War on Earth:

War on Earth

Prologue

Her Final Sacrifice

Officially the Solar System was at war. Everyone knew it and so did another, but by any means, a sacrifice would need to be made for all to survive.

As the 18 year old heiress stepped onto her home planet, bright blue eyes flickered with emotion. The Moon Palace loomed before her, as war was waged on everything she stood for. A young babe was cradled in her arms, currently fast asleep in the arms of its mother.

The Moon Palace was in less of disarray, than the grounds which surrounded the palace. Everything else outside of that was in complete destruction. Serena entered carefully through the debris covering the steps, and turned at the call of her status.

"Lady Princess?" A voice asked from behind her.

Serena turned round to come face to face with a member of the Earth's Royal army, a male with brown hair and green eyes glancing at her softly with a smile on his face, Trevor was his name. Trevor smiled as his eyes landed on the form of the Princess, before catching sight of the small bundle in her arms that moved about, the sounds of an explosion. A small fuss was made from the blankets, and Trevor watched Serena lower her head, to comfort the distressed babe.

"Is that?" Trevor asked, his eyes filling with wonder at the small bundle in his princess' arms.

"Do you want to see her?" Serena asked, as she looked up and gently removed the blanket from the baby in her arms. "My precious little darling makes too much of a fuss, in new places?"

Trevor nodded and finally caught a glimpse of the baby princess, who was a direct copy of her mother with the majority of her father's features, with pitch black hair and light blue eyes. Serena finally placed the blanket back over her sleeping daughter with a smile in Trevor's direction.

"Would you prefer that I take you to see your family, your highness?" Trevor asked, as he watched the tiny princess fall asleep. "With most of the planets, Earth included, in ruin, they've all had to relocate here and are fast asleep."

Serena gave a brief nod, and followed after Trevor as he led her down the winding hallways and to the throne room. Stopping about the doors to the throne room, Serena smirked and began to swear fluently in a language that she knew all too well, causing the inner occupants to jump apart in shock as she entered and raised an eyebrow. The only people there were her older brothers and the other two of her triplets with their mother. Trevor bowed to the Queen, and departed, as Serena walked in carefully.

"Serena, you're back." Her mother whispered, as she stood from her throne. "And I assume that this is my granddaughter?"

"Good evening, mother." Serena smiled gently, with a small nod. "You're welcome to hold her?"

Serena carefully passed her daughter into her mother's arms, and with a squall on the newborn's part, she looked up with bright blue eyes before settling back to sleep. Serena giggled as her siblings surrounded them to look at their tiny niece, a new addition to be added to their family, as Serena rested her head on her brother's shoulder.

Days had passed since the heir's return and it became official as war had completely and finally broke out on the moon. However, this was one that had ended within minutes of it starting as Serena let loose every bit of her power, a moonbeam, to save the friends and family that were in danger of being slaughtered; this was a sacrifice that everyone would remember for their lifetime.

"Serena, you can't be serious." One of her younger sisters choked, as she knelt by Serena's side. "We only just got you back home to all of us?"

Serena was the oldest of three triplets, currently being held in the arms of the youngest, Princess Serenity Sienna Heart DeLune, affectionately known as Sienna. The amount of power used had drained of her life force, but her sacrifice wasn't in vain as she gently smiled at the people gathered, while blood now stained the pristine white uniform she wore.

"I cannot continue like this, Samara." Serena choked out in pain, as she felt her heart begin to constrict.

"How long does she have left?" Serenity asked, as she held her sleeping granddaughter, her eyes rimmed red as she glanced at Drake.

Drake refused to answer for a couple of minutes, as he looked down at the girl, who he called his sister-in-law. One of Serena's hands was being held by his brother and Serena's husband, Prince Darien Endymion Knight, the heir of Earth. Drake looked away from the painful sight, before turning back, as he gained his bearings.

"She may have around 20 minutes at best, your majesty?" Drake struggled to breathe as he looked at the sight in front of him. "But given the way she is now, I may fear that she has much less than the 20 minutes."

"And Madeline will be left without a mother." Serenity continued as she looked down at her grandchild.

"Take care of her for me." Serena whispered. "Tell her stories about me if you must."

"We will." Samara answered, as she began to cry.

"Continue to be happy, guys." Serena croaked out. "Always have a smile on your face, even in my memory."

Her eyes closed in agony as her chest tightened in its last breaths, at pumping blood around her body, causing everyone to softly pray for her.

"Let me go, please." Serena whimpered, as her eyes filled with distress.

Darien looked down at her with a gentle smile as her family members gave their nod in agreement, to relieve her of the pain she was suffering. Serena gave a small smile to the people that surrounded her as her eyes closed, and her head fell to the side, that peaceful smile remaining on her face. Those that were surrounding her bowed their heads in prayer for her, as Serena's body went completely limp in Sienna's arms as it surrendered itself over to death's hold.

"Goddess, lead her safely into your arms." Serenity whispered as she cradled her granddaughter in her arms.

"Amen." The others whispered in prayer.

Serena's body disappeared in a small ball of light, returning into the comforting arms of the Goddess as her young voice whispered after everyone.

"_I'll give my_ _thanks for everything that you've given me, mother. I'll try and find my way back to all of you."_ Serena's voice whispered through the wind. _"It'll never remain that way forever, you'll see me soon."_

Laughter echoed through the silence after her, as it lightened up the hearts of everyone who was present as they now concentrated on the young Princess' upbringing and Serena's final wish to protect the kingdom from further attempts at war. The High Crown Princess was dead, but her soul and spirit would live on in the hearts' of her people and her family, mainly the daughter, who would grow up in the memories of her mother. And here is where our story will begin, from the very beginning of the meetings between Earth and Moon.

* * *

And I'm back, with the rewrite of a REALLY old story *sweat drops* You know how it works, if you are readers of my other stories. Leave me a review or send me a PM, and I will return with a reply or thank you in the next chapter.

Next chapter's title is: **Earth's Delegation**

Also to those of you who haven't noticed, this will be the overhauled version of Sailor Moon Phoenix Book 1: Battle Against Beryl, with major differences as I believe I wrote that story a couple of years back. Once again, I would LOVE to hear your input, and hope to be back with the next chapter soon :)

Lunar Cadet signing off :D


	2. Earth's Delegation

Summary: The chain reaction of events started for them over 10,000 years ago, when the Crown Princess died for her family and continued when they were reborn. Now it's a question of life and death, as they fight against the main force responsible for the destruction of the Silver Millennium. It is now to the point of where Luna and Artemis have managed to find three of the inner scouts alongside one of the Royal members of Earth, Prince Endymion, dressed as Tuxedo Mask.

It is now in the present, where three years have passed since Tokyo has fallen to Beryl's reign of terror, and the group of four have decided to leave to go to another country, Darien's own place of birth. There, they find out all sorts of secrets as they meet up with Darien's family and in-laws, including making new allies. Will the scouts win this war or will they die trying? And will Earth suffer the same fate as the Silver Millennium did? FIND OUT in the adventurous story!

Thank you to LoveInTheBattleField for reviewing, putting a story alert and favoriting this story :) Much Appreciated!

A.N: Poll is up on profile, please do vote, when you get a chance to :)

A.N 2: The italic in this story, is someone else speaking outside the story, in case any of you get confused.

War on Earth

Chapter 1

Earth's Delegation

And here it begins. I welcome you all to the story of a princess, especially one that begun at the birth of the Crown Princess and her siblings. The story of the High Princess and her family is one to remember for the ages, and a memory to serve. This Princess gave her life up, leaving a child motherless, to save those who were near to death, and leaving a legacy behind in the form of her only child, a daughter.

_Oh, before we even think to continue, let me introduce myself. It is a delight to meet you all, I'm the High Crown Princess of Lunaria, Princess Serenity Serena Celeste Silverwind Tsuki Luna DeLune, but please call me Serena or Celeste. I know the name itself is a mouthful, but I was stuck with it. I apologise if you were looking for a happy ending, but this isn't one._

_The legend begins in my home._

_My siblings and I were in the throne room, with our mother. She, being the Queen, was sat on her throne and I, being her Crown Heir, was seated next to her. We were awaiting the arrival of Earth's delegation, the Royal Family._

"My dear child, are you certain?" Queen Serenity asked as she glanced over at her eldest.

"Mother, please, you know it is my duty." Serena murmured gently, with a small smile.

"Can I not change your mind, child." Her mother continued to probe. "You have been awake since dawn, with barely any chance of sleep."

"I'm fine in my place, mother?" The eldest Princess lifted a slender eyebrow at her mother's concern.

Serena shifted slightly in her throne, as her hands moved to smooth over the wrinkles in her dress. Her head lifted slightly as she looked over at her siblings, and her lips upturned into a gentle smile.

_And that would be me, at 8 years of age._

_Mother and my siblings were known for their worries, especially with what happened over a year ago. But that is a matter for another time, as my father and his servants are now locked away from civilisation in a cell in the Solar Kingdom. I cannot blame them, because they are family, and they weren't aware._

"You are so stubborn, Serena." A girl with orange hair and dark blue eyes spoke.

"Get some rest later, Serena, or heaven knows we'll make you." Another girl with blonde hair and bright blue eyes answered softly.

"Ok, I'll get some rest later." Serena gave a sniff at her sisters, even though she knew they meant well.

_It's always on cue with Sienna and Suzanne. If you haven't noticed, we're triplets, even though we don't look the same. Suzanne is always overprotective, given she's the middle, despite our nature. _

"Be careful, sis." Suzanne called off to the side. "We don't want anything to happen, as we have important guests arriving."

"Yes Suzanne, whatever you say." Serena answered back as she waved her hand.

She moved to settle back into the throne, as her mother nodded to the guard at the doors.

"Are you sure about this, little Angel?" one of her brothers asked, as his lips set into a frown while standing beside his twin brother.

"Yes Aiden." Serena said with a small scowl sent in her brother's direction. "I'll be ok for the time being and if I need to leave I will ask permission."

_And my brother speaks. I'd like you to meet Aiden and Eric, my brothers, who are three years older than we are. Both have white blonde hair with light blue eyes that held a tint of lavender, if you glanced closely at them._

_They've turned down several proposals because their hearts and minds were not in it. I happen to really dislike the nickname that they've given me as Little Angel, which is because I have silver hair that goes up to my elbows, with bright sparkling blue eyes that could see into anyone's soul._

Once confirmation was given, the trumpets blared loudly causing Serena to shriek softly and slap her hands over her ears from the noise. At the small shriek, her siblings turned worriedly towards her, before Earth's delegation entered, and then swiftly moved back.

As Earth's Royal Family entered, all could see that it consisted of the King and Queen and their children, five boys and two girls, who entered the throne room with a bow or curtsy to the Queen and Crown Princess. Once the fright disappeared, Serena gave a gentle sigh and rose from her throne giving a curtsy, with her siblings, before settling down again.

"Leanne, it's a pleasure to see you here again." Serenity called, giving her eldest a small glance as she stood from her throne to greet the Queen of Earth.

"It's always that, Serenity." Leanne answered, with a gentle smile, as the two Queens hugged before stepping back.

_That would be Aunt Leanne for you; they've been friends since before all of us were born. Uncle Darius, the man who stood beside her, not so much but he always had a friendly smile for us._ _Aunt Leanne was a former Lady of Earth's court in her younger years, and with brunette hair and green eyes she was probably known as the epitome of beauty on Earth._

"Is something wrong with you, Serena?" Leanne asked worriedly, noting that she was about to fall asleep.

"No, Auntie." Serena struggled to cover her yawn. "The trumpet noise had me on edge, that's all; I'm not much of a fan for loud noises."

One of the Princes' unknowingly had snorted. Serena blinked and turned to glare at the person, while he smirked at her. A tiny growl escaped from Serena, and she slowly let her eyes close, in a small sleep.

Aiden and Eric looked at each other, shaking their heads in disbelief, before Aiden walked forward to the thrones where Serena was asleep, and pulled her into his arms. As he did so, he moved back to the chairs on the side, as Serenity smiled.

"Don't strain yourself too much, Aiden." Serenity called as she stood beside Leanne.

"I'm pretty sure I can take care of my sister, mother." Aiden complained from where he held onto Serena.

"Just be careful." Serenity said as Aiden nodded.

"Has she been awake for long, Serenity?" Leanne asked worriedly.

"She's been up since dawn broke." Serenity deadpanned, as her lips set into a frown. "I'm going to have to ground the girl if it continues like this." Serenity returned to normal, as she now asked. "Do you want to introduce your children, Leanne?"

"Of course I will, Serenity." Leanne chuckled gently, as she motioned for her children to take a step forward.

_Since my younger self is asleep, as I was, I'll tell you about the descriptions as much as I can. It's the least I can do for our lovable members of Terra's Kingdom._

"I like to present the eldest of my children, twins themselves." Leanne started, continuing for her introductions. "These two are Scarlett and Vanessa."

_Since Nessie and Lottie have been introduced, I'll do this as quickly as I can. Besides they normally hate the nicknames I've given. They're a year older than their brothers, but still overprotective none the less and there isn't much I can do._

The Queen made their introductions, and with a call of their names, two girls stepped forward. They were identical in all but their eye colour and the clothes they wore. Both girls had brown hair like their mother, but the difference in their eyes was that Vanessa held sapphire blue eyes while Scarlett held emerald green eyes, which sparkled on occasion under the florescent lights of the throne room.

The twins gave light curtsies to the each member of the Lunar Royal Family, while Serena blinked open her eyes from where she was resting comfortably in Aiden's lap. Aiden smiled down at her, as he helped her to stand up from his lap, before standing up himself. Catching a small movement from the side, Serenity turned and looked at her eldest daughter, as the twins stepped back into place behind their mother.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake, isn't she?" Leanne whispered with a gentle smile.

"Yes Auntie." Serena answered with a yawn.

Leanne gently smiled at her, and continued on with the introductions. The next introductions were for the three Princes', who was just a year younger than their sisters, and were triplets like the three Princesses of the Moon. The trio stepped forward with their mother's permission, to move into a bow.

"These are my sons." Leanne said, glancing over briefly at Serenity. "Of course, they might be a bit annoying to you girls."

"Isn't that what always happens, Auntie?" Serena asked, as she stepped into line with her siblings. "Boys will be boys that much remains the truth."

"What on earth is that meant to mean?" the youngest of the triplets of Earth scowled in Serena's direction.

Serena raised an eyebrow, and gave a delicate snort. Her family was already used to her habits, and shook their heads, but the Princes' gaped at her behaviour.

_I know. It's unladylike for a Princess, especially the Crown Heir, to snort in front of her guests._

_Danny has always managed to bring the bad habits out without meaning to, and there isn't much I can do, without a valid reason. Daniel is my brother-in-law, meaning I married the oldest of the brothers, Darien Endymion Knight when I was 17, disappearing just months after our marriage._

"This is the Crown Prince, Darien." Leanne introduced the first Prince as he stepped forward and gently bowed before stepping back. "And these are his younger brothers, Drake and Daniel." Like their older brother, the two Princes' stepped forward and gave their bows, before stepping back into their position.

_Darien's my Prince Charming, but not always. On occasion, when we met, our siblings had to pull us apart, before our arguments got too out of hand._

_Now that I think of it, I'm pretty sure that they are the only identical trio of triplets I've seen in my life, throughout the Universe. It was difficult to tell them apart, because they had the same features and personality. All three had ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes, carbon copies of their father, the eyes that you could easily get lost in._

_Drake was a different story with me altogether, because in the end, our families somehow managed to find out the truth on what was happening between us. Before I forget to mention, I accidentally met him on my trips to Earth, for reasons I can't disclose._

_With Drake, I can behave like a normal person instead of being the Crown Princess because I treat him more like my best friend rather than another royal member. Not to mention that it helped the both of us in certain cases, when I needed him to keep a secret on my behalf or vice versa._

"These two are the youngest of my sons, who are twins themselves." Leanne stated after a brief minute. "This is Dylan and Damien, who happen to be five years younger than their brothers."

At the mention of their names, the two boys glared in the direction of their mother while a small smile played on Eric's and Aiden's lips, as they remembered how they acted at that age whenever they had to go somewhere. Their attention finally pulled away from their thoughts as Dylan and Damien gave a bow like their brothers, before stepping back as Leanne was lost deep in thought.

_I'm back to explain some minor details about my younger brother-in-laws, because I personally called them the terror twins as we were growing into our roles. _

_The reason, you are asking, is they managed to get into a lot of mischief when they were growing up and it caused problems for several people. Both boys had black hair, but one had brown eyes while the other held an aquamarine colour, and I personally drove them mad because of my confusion trying to figure out the two because of their extreme personalities._

"Leanne, is something the matter?" Serenity asked, as her tone coloured with worry, as she looked upon the form of her best friend.

"I'm just worried about my youngest daughters, Serenity." Leanne answered gently. "You know that I haven't been this far away from them, since they were born?"

"You'll be back before you know of it, Leanne." Serenity whispered gently, as she comforted her friend. "Every mother including me feels this way when they leave a child behind."

_I believe it's time for me to leave now._

_From the bottom of my heart, I welcome you to the beginning of my journey, with Earth's Royalty, as the Crown Princess. A devastating set of chain reactions had been unleashed; one which would lead into the far future, as the path of fate had been weaved today._

_This is my story and this is the path that ultimately led to my sacrifice._

* * *

Please vote in the poll on my profile. Thanks a bunch :D

Next chapter's title is: **Blood Relation's Purity  
**

Also to those of you who haven't noticed, this will be the overhauled version of Sailor Moon Phoenix Book 1: Battle Against Beryl, with major differences as I believe I wrote that story a couple of years back. Once again, I would LOVE to hear your input, and hope to be back with the next chapter soon :)

Please leave a review, and let me know what you think! Otherwise you can PM me in private, and I'll reply through there.

Lunar Cadet signing off :D


End file.
